junior Merc Accademy
by Jaketheripper
Summary: this is what happens when your parents sign a mann co. contract without reading the fine print.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the Mann co. Accademy for junior mercenaries.''

The video shows Saxton hale talking to the camera as the fifteen new students watched with a range of reactions from bored to ecxited.

''You kids are all here because either your parents have questionable morals, you're a delinquent, or your parents had a contract with mann co. That requires them to provide their firstborn in the event that their money ran out, either way, you're here to learn how to kill within your respective skill area, you will all be sorted Into classes as soon as the video is over so please, don't delay and get ready to crumble.''

The video ends and the kids blink as the sniper turns on the light, ''g'day class, I'm Mr. Mundy.''

The class looks at him, ''I'll be sorting you lot out today.''

with this, the sniper took out a list and began to read

"Alright you little Pikers...um...Ben Andrews."

a rather large and tank built kid in english school clothes gets up, "yes sir?"

noticing his accent, mundy nodded, "ah, a brit."

Ben shrugged, "guess so, if y'want."

"and big as the moon." whispered a thin boy in the back of the class, Ben turned around angrily and clenched his ham hock fists, "come say that to my face."

mundy put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "oy, calm down, there'll be plenty of time for confrontation later, for now, just come up to the front of the class, you're a heavy, no doubt."

ben stood at the front of the class glaring at the boy in the back with the slicked back hair, thinking to himself, "one punch, one punch and it looks like he'd break."

"right then...erm...Marion...Cleaver?"

Marion stood up, she wore a military school uniform and had a steely look in her eye

"soldier, come up here next to ben."

she walks up without a word exept a deadpan glance at ben, then she stands at attention.

"alright...erh...Sean...Chinley?"

a chubby kid with wild hair and glasses gets up in the back, "Engineer, definitley, get up here."

he walks up and Mundy gives them each badges with matching symbols, "you lot are now team 13, you will be learning from the best, which means they are best at what they do, which means everyone's a little nuts."

Sean gulps as they're ushered from the class. "Right, next."


	2. Chapter 2

after classes, team 13 met in the mess hall and saw that each had changed drastically from the last time they'd seen eachother.

Ben was wearing heavy attire and carrying a large minigun.

Marion was wearing a military uniform with a rocket launcher strapped to her back and a helmet over her head

Sean was wearing a pair of goggles and wearing safety gear, carrying a wrench and a large tool box

Ben looked at Sean, "short end of the stick eh?"

Sean smiled, "you'll see, once we start training together you'll see what the toolbox is for."

Ben shrugged again and began to chow down on a sandwich, Marion leaned over, "what is in that toolbox?"

Sean chuckles, "so you DO talk."

Marion blushes and grits her teeth, "shut up, I didn't know we'd be on the same team...so I didn't say anything."

Sean extends a hand, "I'm Sean, I'm normally really shy, but today I feel different, maybe it's the hat."

this got a genuine smile out of Marion, which shocked Ben, "dude, you're a regular lady's man if you get a hard ass like her to smile."

she sighs, ''I'm no hard ass, I just...my father was a soldier for Mann co.''

Ben nods, ''ah, got 'im with the contract bit...that I know all too well.''

"Well well, if it isn't team 13."

Up walks the skinny boy, now wearing a suit and spy's mask, followed by a boy wearing a fireproof suit carrying a flamethrower and a young Asian boy carrying a katana and demo gear

"Well if it isn't the twig.'' Ben gets up from his seat, only to be stopped by Marion, ''Ben, this isn't going to be good if you start this.''

Ben looked back at her, then back at the other team

''You're Ricky Montoya.'' He said to the spy

''You, demorai, you're hiro kurasawa.'' The Asian demorai nodded

''And you.'' He turned to the pyro without a mask, his hair wild and his hand obviously itching to pull the trigger on his flamethrower.

''Belial Pyre.''

The boy let out a disjointed chuckle as they closed in around Ben, of course it was only now that his team realized this spy didn't come over to say hello.

Hiro drew his katana, but as it left the sheath, it was blocked , the demorai looked to the left, ''what?,'' Marion had blocked the thing with her entrenching tool, a determined look on her face, "leave this fight and take on someone more your skill set.''

As this was happening' Sean set down his toolbox and pressed a button, the box unfolded, giving way to a sentry gun as it deployed, Ricky vanished and Belial let loose with his flame thrower, causing Ben to stomp on the device before the flames could touch him, bending the tubes and rendering it inoperable, all the other teams decided to stop and watch while Ben beat he living shit out of Belial, punching him over and over again in the face and gut.

Meanwhile hiro and Marion locked weapons

"Amazing...I've never had anyone be able to keep up like this,''

''Believe me, I can keep up.''

She pushes his sword away and kicks him in the chest

Suddenly Sean's sentry began to spark, he turned towards it and the gun exploded, he drew his wrench, ''you slimy son of a bitch!"

All it took was a chuckle behind him and he swung his wrench, catching the spy on the shoulder the cloak broke and the two began to circle one another, ''I worked hard on that you imbicillic bully!"

"Oh did I murder your toy?"

SAXTON HAAAAAAAALE! was the last thing they heard before they woke up in the headmaster's office with varrying wounds

''Will one of you, preferably one who didn't get their jaw fractured, explain to me what just happened?"

They all look up and see Saxton hale sitting at his desk


	3. Chapter 3

''Never before have I seen such idiots wearing my company's gear and using my company's weapons!"

Ben would have been angry if he wasn't so scared.

This man WaS twice his size, he was buff and he looked like he could snap him in two, "you, heavy bloke, mind explaining why you felt the need to crush Mr. Pyre's training flamethrower?"

"I didn't want to get burned sir.''

"Good answer but because of that we have to give him a new one.''

"I'm sorry sir.''

"Of course you're bloody sorry, you're working for me, as for you Mr. Montoya, I know Pierre said to do what you did, but we haven't even started competitive training yet, none of that till you two are in an arena together.''

Ricky was unable to speak due to his broken jaw but nodded all the same

"Now that that's settled, I've got some friends of mine for you to meet, my daughter's team, and the school favorites.''

Out walks a girl in a sniper outfit, a girl in a medic outfit and a girl in a scout uniform

"Another bunch of boys dad?" Asks the sniper

"I know you'll make quick work of them Stacy darling.'' Says Saxton

The medic girl heals them and they leave

"School favorites eh?" Mumbles Ricky, "more like daddy's favorites, are we going to take this?"

Ben looks at him, "What do you mean?''

Ricky looks at him, "our teams are evenly matched, yours and mine, only by teaming up can we beat "daddy's little girls''

"What makes you so sure we're not as strong as they are?" Asks Sean

"Look.''

He points up at the wall, a bunch of pictures saying "winning team" from the year 2011to 2014

Show Stacy hale and her team standing on a mountain of bodies

"We will not be part of the pile if we work together.''

They all agree

Suddenly the intercom rings, "attention students, tomorrow will be your first test in teamwork and overall effectiveness, get ready because come Friday its going to get bloody.''


End file.
